d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki, ninja girl CR 23
Ninjas are masters of infiltration, stealth, and assassination. Much of this takes place covertly, undertaken in solo or commando raids where they effortlessly carry out their mission without anyone having spotted them entering or leaving. However, in many instances ninjas enter a place, carry out their mission, and leave all while in full view of people, with none of them realizing what they're seeing. Such missions, usually carried out in disguise and under seemingly-innocent actions, are usually undertaken by female ninja, otherwise known as kunoichi. Natsuki was born of one such mission. Her mother, a skilled kunoichi of the kurotora clan, was sent to seduce a minor diplomat and steal the papers he was carrying between local lords of the Yonhosu Valley. While it was no problem for her to convince the man to take her to bed and then steal the papers while he slumbered afterwards, the young woman had no idea that by chance, her usual contraceptive had failed. It was only several weeks later that she realized she was carrying a child. When she finally gave birth, she named her new daughter "Natsuki," which meant "summer tree" in her native language. Raised among ninja, it was almost immediately obvious that Natsuki was blessed by the gods. She picked up even very complicated skills extremely quickly. She was quick and agile, wise and confident, and extremely beautiful. Only her strength and health were unremarkable, but even those were merely average, rather than bad. Moreover, when she began to train in earnest, it soon became apparent that the girl possessed a strange magic, very unlike the usual onmyoudo or religious magic that the clan's mystics employed. In an effort to try and master this mysterious power, Natsuki's teachers instructed her in the ways of "hearth magic," the broad form of charms known mostly among peasants, and though this revealed nothing of her strange abilities, it did teach her valuable new skills. Natsuki soon became a valuable kunoichi to the kurotora clan, and undertook several missions where she was easily able to slip into places and steal or kill as was required of her. However, as she came of age, she began to be assigned more and more to various undercover roles. Stealth was exchanged for subterfuge, and her disguises were replaced with false smiles and small talk. Her exquisite beauty made her perfect for getting close to various important men, but she often found herself unsure of what to say or do to properly make them interested in her. Several times, she resorted to her strange magic, or to charms she had crafted, to achieve the necessary results, despite having been warned by her elders that it was best to not use any such powers unless necessary, for fear of detection. Worst of all, though, was that she was expected to make her body available to her targets. While she understood the rationale - that it was easier to gain access to a person and/or their things by sleeping with them - she absolutely hated doing so. With the rebelliousness of a teenage girl, she bitterly resented having to let her body be exploited. And then one day, it seemed as though fortune had smiled upon her. One of the items she was sent to steal was a small ring from the vaults of a powerful warlord. Having left him asleep after he finished with her, she was heading back to her clan when she was struck by the urge to try the ring on. Doing so, she was surprised when a large, red-skinned demon appeared. Backing up in fright, she was shocked when the demon explained that he was bound to the ring until he granted three wishes to the wearer. Realizing why her clan elders wanted the ring stolen so badly, Natsuki was overcome by a sudden sense of vindication. She wouldn't give the ring to her clan...she would use it for herself! After all, she reasoned, they owed her something for how they'd turned her into a whore on their behalf. Thinking for several minutes, she decided to use the wishes to her own benefit. Her first wish was to know the secrets of alchemy, jealously hoarded by the mystics in her clan. The demon granted her wish, and instantly she knew how to prepare the various concoctions. Overjoyed, she made her second wish, to be able to use her innate magic even faster. The demon again granted her wish, and she suddenly felt that she would be able to bring forth her magic quicker, though doing so would be more taxing. For her final wish, Natsuki smiled as she wished that her body was more suited for assassination, thinking that if she were a better combatant, she would stop being sent on missions of a sexual nature. However, the demon, knowing that assassination missions for kunoichi often consisted of killing men while they slept, and usually after bedding them, misunderstood. As such, Natsuki's joy soon turned to shock and then horror as the demon made her small, pert breasts grew to become the size of cabbages! When she demanded to know what he'd done, the demon explained his reasoning. Almost hysterical, Natsuki tried to tell him that he'd misunderstood her wish, and that he should undo what he'd done. But it was too late, and the demon laughed as it explained that it was no longer beholden to her or any other mortal, and with that it departed in a roar of flames, its laughter ringing in the air. Tearfully cursing herself, Natsuki trudged back to her clan sorrowfully reported what she'd done. Needless to say, the elders were furious. In punishment for her foolishness, Natsuki was then assigned to nothing but seduction missions, and even when not on them was forced to participate in rigorous sexual training, maximizing the use she could get out of displaying her body, particularly her newly-enlarged breasts. For almost a year, Natsuki sulkily endured her new lot in life. With every man she gave herself to, every embarrassing exercise she had to undergo, she silently cursed her own stupidity, the demon of the ring, and the gods for giving her such a desirable body. Every night, she prayed for something to happen that would free her from her awful duties. Unfortunately, the gods were apparently listening. As she was returning to her clan from what had become a routine of seduce-rut-steal, she was horrified to see the clan headquarters on fire! The local warlord had grown tired of a renegade band of ninja operating in his territory, and had somehow acquired information on their whereabouts. Running to help her comrades, Natsuki's bravery was not rewarded; she succeeded only in alerting the attacking forces that there was another ninja that they'd missed. It didn't take long before a badly-injured Natsuki was forced to flee for her life, running into the forest. Collapsing from her injuries, Natsuki awoke the next morning to find herself strangely healed. Sitting up, she found herself in the company of a teary-eyed young girl. Introducing herself as Kusha, the girl explained that she'd healed Natsuki's injuries, sensing a strange kinship between them. Though grieving and suspicious, Natsuki didn't send Kusha away, and the two soon found that they did indeed have two things in common. The first was that Kusha also used the strange, innate magic that Natsuki herself commanded. According to Kusha, the westerners called it "psionics." The second was that they'd both lost their clan; Kusha's had been decimated by a pack of evil spirits several nights previously. It was then that Natsuki noticed the fox tail behind Kusha, betraying that her newfound friend was actually a kitsune, a fox spirit. Eventually, the two decided to travel together, and leave the Yonhosu Valley behind. After all, neither was certain that there wouldn't be assassins following them to make sure that their respective clans were finished off. Relying only on each other, Natsuki and Kusha spent months travelling west, since Kusha thought that there might be more people like them, more "psionicists," in those strange lands. The two went through many things together, sharing experiences that were good (defeating a pack of ghouls that was attacking a small village), bad (fleeing for their lives when a pack of assassins caught up to them), and awkward (when Natsuki found out that Kusha was actually a boy, despite his feminine appearance), eventually becoming fast friends. Eventually arriving in the west, and both badly missing the support structure of belonging to an established group, set out to look for others like them. It was purely by chance that Kusha sensed the presence of a powerful psion. Curious, the pair tried to follow the man that Kusha had sensed, not realizing that he had detected them in turn. When they were ambushed by his friends, the two were unprepared and, though they fought hard, were eventually defeated. Captured, the two had their minds read, and surprisingly were released when the group that had captured them - all of whom were linked by a strange bond that seemed to intrigue Kusha - determined their origins and reason for stalking their leader. Even more surprising, the pair were offered a place with the band, most of whom had psionic capabilities, and after some cajoling from Kusha, Natsuki accepted. Of course, when she later realized that the group - which consisted of one man and several women, not counting herself and Kusha - were all lovers, and expected her to join them, that almost ended her involvement with them. However, after much pleading from Kusha (who didn't want to leave his newfound clan, or lose her), some talking with Kiren (the leader of the group, who was rather handsome), and a long conversation with Karali (the den mother to the others, who also subtly cast a charm spell on the headstrong girl), she agreed to remain with the team. In all the time that's passed since then, she's grumbled and groaned about her choice ever since, but has never truly regretted it, since for the first time in a while, she feels like she truly has real friends and a home of her own. 'NATSUKI CR 23' Female Superior Chosen human psychic rogue 10/fighter 3/savant 2/enlightened monk 5 N Medium Humanoid (Human, Psionic) Init +7 (+7 Dex); Senses Listen +19, Spot +19 Languages Common, Abyssal, Ancient, Celestial, Draconic, Infernal, Kitsu, Spirit, Sylvan ----- AC 33, touch 25, flat-footed 33 (+8 bracers, +7 Dex, +5 Wisdom, +3 enlightened monk AC); Dodge, Two-Weapon Defense, Psionic Dodge, danger sense, Deep Psychic Meditation (crown, throat, or base) hp 141 (20 HD) Immune diseases (except for supernatural and magical diseases) Fort +14, Ref +16, Will +12; danger sense, improved evasion, still mind, Deep Psychic Meditation (throat, solar plexus, or base) ----- Spd 80 ft. Melee +5 war fan +24/+24/+19/+14 (1d6+1 plus 2d8/x3) and Melee +5 war fan +25 (1d6 plus 2d8) or Melee unarmed strike +18/+18/+13/+8 (2d8+1) and Melee nipple spikes (1d2) or Ranged fukimi-bari +21/+16 (3 plus poison/x3) or Ranged kunai +21/+19/+17/+16/+14/+12/+11/+9/+7 (1d3+1/x3) or Ranged shuriken +21/+19/+17/+16/+15/+14/+13/+12/+11/+11/+10/+9/+9/+8/+7/+6/+5/+4/+3/+1/-1 (1d2+1) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +14; Grp +19 Atk Options Combat Expertise, flurry of blows, Pressure Point Strike, Rapid Shot, Stunning Fist (8/day) Special Atks sneak attack +4d6 Combat Gear 2 +5 war fans, 60 shuriken, 12 kunai, 6 fukimi-bari, wire with leather grips, nipple spikes Powers Known (ML 14th, 124 pp) :3rd – dimension slide, escape detection :2nd – detect hostile intent, psionic darkvision, thought shield :1st – attraction, defensive precognition, entangling ectoplasm Psi-Like Abilities (ML 2nd) At will – catfall (augmented; 20 ft.) ----- Abilities Str 12, Dex 24, Con 18, Int 26, Wis 20, Cha 16, App 20 SQ AC bonus, catfall, danger sense (improved uncanny dodge and uncanny dodge), evasion, improved evasion, ki psionics, ki strike (magic), ki style (wind), purity of body, speed bonus, still mind, trapfinding Feats Action Maneuver Proficiency (defensive), Action Maneuver Proficiency (movement), Artful Legerdemain, Ascetic Warrior, Assassin Training, Body Container, Chest of Holding, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Cross-Class Proficiency (Hearth Wisdom), Dedicated Alchemist, Deep Psychic Meditation, Dodge, Hot Body, Improved Grapple, Improved Ki Weapon (war fan), Improved Unarmed Strike, Jack of All Trades, Ki Weapon (war fan), Martial Arts Weapon Focus (war fan), Point Blank Shot, Practiced Manifester, Pressure Point Strike, Psionic Dodge, Psionic Meditation, Psychic Meditation, Quick Draw, Quicken Power, Rapid Shot, Shinobi Arsenal, Stunning Fist, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (war fan), Weapon Technique (kunai), Weapon Technique (shuriken), Weapon Technique (war fan) Flaws Frail, Pathetic (Strength), Poor Reflexes Skills Appraise +8 (+10 regarding alchemical items, poisons, and traps), Autohypnosis +17, Balance +24, Bluff +14, Climb +14, Concentration +19, Craft (alchemy) +30, Craft (poisonmaking) +30, Craft (trapmaking) +30, Craft (all others) +8, Decipher Script +8, Diplomacy +5, Disable Device +22, Disguise +5 (+7 to act in character), Escape Artist +20, Forgery +8, Gather Information +5, Handle Animal +3, Heal +7, Hearth Wisdom +25, Hide +21, Intimidate +7, Jump +38, Knowledge (arcana) +8, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +8, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +8, Knowledge (geography) +8, Knowledge (history) +8, Knowledge (local) +8, Knowledge (nature) +8, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +8, Knowledge (psionics) +8, Knowledge (religion) +8, Knowledge (the planes) +8, Listen +19, Move Silently +21, Open Lock +17, Perform (sexual techniques) +20, Perform (all others) +3, Profession (all) +5, Psicraft +8, Ride +7, Search +8, Sense Motive +5, Sleight of Hand +27, Spellcraft +8, Spot +19, Survival +5, Swim +1, Tumble +19, Use Magic Device +3, Use Psionic Device +3, Use Rope +7 (+9 to bind someone) Possessions bracers of armor +8, bag of holding type I (containing an alchemist’s lab, climber’s kit, healer’s kit, masterwork thieves’ tools, face paint (10 applications), 60 ft. black silk rope, 200 paper strips, 10 basic shrine offerings, and 80 gp), potion of cure moderate wounds, potion of gaseous form, potion of invisibility, flask of ectoplasmic skin, flask of mimic clay, vial of rejuvenation essence, vial of acid neutralizer, 2 vials of evaporating antitoxin, vial of health restorer, vial of instant ice, light bottle, vial of neutralizer, vial of rage gas, vial of scent breaker, stone bottle, vial of stone dissolver, vial of stun gas, vial of alchemist’s fire, thunderstone, vial of blue whinnis, vial of deathblade, vial of large scorpion venom, vial of insanity mist, 2 vials of binary dark reaver powder, vial of oil of taggit, vial of terinav root, vial of infernal seed. ----- Danger Sense (Su): Natsuki has the ability to augment her ability to sense danger. When active, this ability grants her the effects of the danger sense power. This ability is active as long as she maintains psionic focus. Natsuki’s danger sense ability also grants uncanny dodge. While her danger sense ability is active, she can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Natsuki’s danger sense ability has a second augmentation that grants her improved uncanny dodge. While her danger sense ability is active, she cannot be flanked; she can react to opponents on opposite sides of her as easily as she can react to a single attacker. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack Natsuki by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least fourteen rogue levels. Improved Evasion (Ex): Natsuki can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. If she fails such a save, she only takes half damage. Improved evasion can be used only if Natsuki is wearing light armor or no armor. Natsuki does not gain the benefit of improved evasion if helpless. Sneak Attack (Ex): If Natsuki can catch an opponent when he cannot defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, Natsuki's attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when she flanks her target. This extra damage is 4d6. Should Natsuki score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, Natsuki can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty, because she must make optimal use of her weapon to execute a sneak attack. Natsuki can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies -- undead, constructs, deathless, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. Natsuki must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. She cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Still Mind (Ex): Natsuki gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against powers and effects from the telepathy discipline as long as she is psionically focused. If using the default magic-psionics transparency rules, this ability is also effective against any spells and effects from the enchantment school. Natsuki can expend her psionic focus as an immediate action to increase this bonus to +4 on one saving throw. The decision to expend psionic focus for this bonus must be made before the GM reveals result of the roll. Trapfinding (Ex): Natsuki can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic or psionic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell or power used to create it. Natsuki can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic and psionic traps. Magic and psionic traps generally have a DC of 25 + the level of the spell or power used to create them. If Natsuki beats a trap's DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check, she can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. COMBAT Natsuki has a truly bewildering array of options in combat. Unless circumstances are dire, Natsuki will always spend the day leading up to a mission in preparation. She'll take 20 on all of her Sleight of Hand checks to hide items on her body (requiring two minutes per item thus hidden), taking the -15 penalty from her Artful Legerdemain feat to the roll as well. She'll also spend twenty-four hours (in three eight-hour segments) awakening three of her chakra centers (via her Deep Psychic Meditation feat); usually activating her crown, throat, and base chakras. Hidden Items Natsuki's training allows her to hide a truly staggering variety of items both on and in her body. She usually always takes 20 when hiding an item, and takes a -15 penalty (via her Artful Legerdemain feat) so that the item may be drawn as a free action (even if it's a weapon), for a total Sleight of Hand result of 42. Note that her hidden shuriken gain a +4 bonus to this result, due to being extraordinarily small; likewise, her kunai are a form of dagger, and so have a +2 bonus to the Sleight of Hand result. Likewise, thanks to her Hot Body feat, all heterosexual male (and homosexual female) humanoids, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, and outsiders - as well as creatures with those types as Augmented subtypes - take a -2 penalty on Search and Spot checks while Natsuki is in view; in essence, Natsuki is so attractive that they have a hard time concentrating, making it even less likely that they'll find her hidden items. A list of what items she has hidden, and where, follows: Natsuki keeps her garroting wire (see below) hidden in her hair, disguising it as a tie used to pull her hair up in a ponytail. The wire has leather straps on the ends so that the wire can be used without damaging her hands. She makes sure to artfully arrange these to appear to be a bow on her hair tie. Fukimi-bari are hidden needles kept in the throat. Natsuki is able to hold six of them, and can spit up to three as part of a single attack roll, with each needle inflicting 1 point of damage (and receiving no Strength bonus). Natsuki usually coats each needle with deathblade poison (injury DC 20; initial 1d6 Con; secondary 2d6 Con). Further, each time an opponent is struck by one of these needles (which have a range increment of 5 ft.), they must make a Will save (DC 27) or lose their Dexterity modifier to AC for 1 round. Natsuki's Assassin Training feat allows her to keep these poisoned needles in her throat without fear of injuring herself with them. Her fukimi-bari cannot be located with a Spot check, and gain a +10 bonus to Sleight of Hand on opposed Search checks (see above) to find them. Natsuki's Chest of Holding feat allows her to keep up to 25 lbs. of items tucked between her breasts, so long as the items are of Diminutive size or smaller. Items so hidden have a +4 bonus to Sleight of Hand on opposed Spot or Search checks (see above) to find them. Bottles and flasks are considered to weigh 1 lb., while vials are considered to weight 0.5 lbs. This only functions while Natsuki's chest is covered; if rendered topless, all of the items held in her chest fall out. Natsuki keeps the following items hidden in her cleavage: potion of cure moderate wounds, 6 kunai (which weight 1 lb. each), 60 shuriken (each of which weighs 0.05 lbs.), a flask of alchemist's fire, a thunderstone, a flask of ectoplasmic skin, a flask of mimic clay, a smoke bottle, a light bottle, (the following items are all in vials) rejuvenation essence, acid neutralizer, 2 evaporating antitoxins, health restorer, instant ice, neutralizer, rage gas, scent breaker, stone dissolver, stun gas, blue whinnis poison, deathblade poison, large scorpion venom, insanity mist, darkreaver powder (this is a binary poison, each half is held in a separate vial), oil of taggit poison, and terinav root poison. In addition to her other weapons, Natsuki also uses a set of nipple spikes. She usually inserts them at least a day ahead of time, so that the 1 point of damage the insertion inflicts on her can heal naturally, letting the spikes embed themselves in her nipples properly. This has the unavoidable side-effect of making her appear as though her nipples are protruding through her top (and, once she uses them in combat, as though they're protruding through her clothes), but since much of what she does still involves aspects of seduction anyway, this isn't usually a problem. When using her nipple spikes, Natsuki will make sure to coat them with blue whinnis ahead of time (injury DC 14; initial 1 Con; secondary unconsciousness). As a note, even when not using her nipple spikes, one of Natsuki's favorite tricks if on a seduction mission is to poison her breasts anyway; she'll cover them in oil of taggit poison (ingested DC 15; initial 0; secondary unconsciousness) and let her mark unknowingly consume the poison while enjoying her chest. Natsuki's Body Container feat lets her store a single item (size Diminutive or smaller) in each of her major body cavities. While her fukimi-bari occupy her throat (see above), that still leaves two other such openings that she uses. As with her fukimi-bari, items hidden in this way cannot be found with a Spot check, and gain a +10 bonus to Sleight of Hand on opposed Search checks to find them. Natsuki keeps a potion of invisibility hidden vaginally, and a vial of infernal seed stored anally. The latter is a secret that she keeps from everyone else. She only uses this drug rarely, when she feels the benefits outweigh the side effects that usage has on her. So far she has yet to become addicted to it, but she knows better than to push her luck. The skin on the back of Natsuki's right calf appears slightly blistered. In fact, this is a skin pocket, a small incision in her leg that can hold a Diminutive or smaller object. Anything stored in there gains a +6 bonus to Sleight of Hand on opposed Spot or Search checks (see above) to find them. Currently, it contains a potion of gaseous form, which Natsuki only uses as an absolute last resort to escape. Because the wound from the skin pocket was healed magically, rather than naturally, the only way to access anything in the pocket is to cut it open, which deals 1 point of damage to Natsuki. Besides the above, Natsuki keeps another half-dozen kunai secured to her body. Two of them are strapped high up on her inner thighs. The other four are secured in small holsters on her lower back. She likewise keeps her war fans on similar holsters on her upper back (grabbed by reaching over her shoulders). She doesn't have to hide those as much, however, since they appear to be mere decorative fans rather than deadly weapons, allowing her to carry them openly without suspicion. Alzrius Category:Book of Erotic Fantasy Category:CR 23 Category:Fighter Category:Human Category:Low-Epic Category:Non-WotC Rulebooks Category:Psionic